My Red Dress, Your Blue Eyes
by Twelf Bell
Summary: Yuuko has a dream about the past.. back when she was "reawakened." Yuuko/Clow. *COMPLETELY FICTION.* Hope you read and review my first YuuClow fic! :D


**A/N:** Was listening to _Nobody's Home_ by Avril Lavigne and thought of Yuuko the whole time. And then a story formed! A REAL YUUKO/CLOW STORY! I was surprised myself. So here you go. Took a few hours (food included). You might be wondering why it's in the genre of Tragedy and Romance. I just didn't really know of another genre to put it in. Enjoy! **~SEi**

**x x x _My Red Dress, Your Blue Eyes_**

When Yuuko opened her ruby eyes, the first thing she saw was the sky. It was as blue as... someone's eyes. She couldn't remember whose eyes she was thinking of. Her memory felt a bit hazy as if someone had knocked her unconscious and stolen some important memories of hers.

Where am I? she thought. She sat up and instantly, her mind began to spin. She squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed her temples to make the nausea to go away. When she opened them again, she saw rainbow dots everywhere, but as they cleared, she saw where she was.

In every direction, there was nothing but green grass and a blue sky - an endless meadow below, an endless sky above; there were no clouds or birds flying in the sky, and there were no trees or ants in the meadow. It was completely empty of moving objects - except her.

She stood up and immediately noticed that she was wearing a red dress. Why? She didn't know. But she liked it. It was a short-sleeved casual dress with white lace at the bottom hem which seemed to be symbols of something familiar... but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Covering her feet were an unusual pair of black heels. There seemed to be something 'swimming' in them. One of the heels had a strange curl that went up her leg and under her dress. She wondered why, but couldn't find an answer. She couldn't find an answer to anything so far.

She started walking North. There was always something there when you went North. Unless, of course, you were going the wrong way. But Yuuko knew that she was going the right way - she could feel it. It was more like a pull than a tingly feeling, as if a hand was pulling her along.

After a few minutes, the sky turned dark and night came. Like there were no clouds in the morning sky, there were no stars in the night sky. Yuuko didn't question anything. She kept on walking. And in another few minutes, the sun came back up again as if it had never gone in the first place.

The cycle went on for a whole hour until suddenly, the sun stopped at sunset. There were clouds in the sky and birds could be heard chirping. Yuuko watched as humans and houses appeared out of thin air. It was as if she had entered a whole new dimension.

It was a village and everything was brown-colored. The houses were poorly made, constructed with nothing but wood, mud, and decaying straw. The clothes that the humans wore were more like rags. Yuuko, as she walked, felt like she was standing out in her red dress.

A boy, covered in dirt and playing with a wooden boat in the air, noticed her passing by and ran over to her with bare feet. When he tried to reach out for her to get her attention, he passed right through her and fell on his stomach. Yuuko, having felt something strange, looked down.

The boy recovered himself and looked up at her with wide eyes. His lips moved: "What are you?", but Yuuko couldn't hear his voice. Suddenly, she felt the same pull from before - it wanted her to keep moving forward. She bent low, apologized to the boy and after getting up, she didn't dare look back.

After a few minutes, she stepped out of the dimension and back to the one she woke up in. The sky changed again. And every few minutes after a 'whole day' passed, she stepped into another human-filled dimension. Each time, the houses and the clothes of the people became more modern.

Yuuko didn't understand why this was happening but kept on walking. In time, she entered a night-filled human-dimension with tall buildings and neon lights everywhere. The humans were dressed in evening clothes, with sparkling jewels in clear sight of burglars and robbers.

Down a street she went, with eyes following her as she walked by. No one approached her though; there were plenty of other good women around that night - women who didn't have a destination to go to. It was after she passed three drinking bars that she stopped suddenly.

Walking towards her was a couple; they were holding hands and clinging to each other. Because the weather was cold and about-to-snow, they were wearing heavy coats and boots. They shared a long scarf that covered their necks and mouths. Their other hands were in their coat pockets.

It was the man that Yuuko was looking at. As he drew closer, she noticed his circle wire-rimmed glasses and behind them... bright, blue eyes. Everything seemed to come back to her like a rushing gust of wind. She felt tears form in her wide eyes.

The man bumped into her as the couple passed by. The touch surprised Yuuko; it was the first direct contact that she had experienced in all the dimensions she had passed through. All the other humans that tried to touch her all passed through her. So why was this happening now?

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Even his voice was all too familiar. She spun around to face him, and realized it was the first time she looked back. A large wind blew when she looked directly at him, causing the man to shield his face with a hand.

When the wind dispersed, the man took his hand away and looked at Yuuko. Her dark midnight hair blew sideways, showing her face. The night moon reflected itself off the tears spilling out from her ruby eyes. At the sight of her, his eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something, but...

The woman he was with tugged his arm. Yuuko looked at her and what she saw shocked her. It was herself. But not exactly herself. This woman had nothing on her face except a grin. The woman said, with Yuuko's same voice, "Let's go," and pulled the man away.

When Yuuko finally realized that they were walking away from her, she tried to follow, but something pulled her back. Out of nowhere, from behind, a number of hands grabbed her and tried to pull her backward. She struggled and cried out, "Clow!"

The bespectacled man turned around and said her name: "Yuuko." In an instant, the hands that bound her towards the 'future' disappeared, and the fake Yuuko disappeared with a scream. The buildings, the neon lights... they all disappeared.

Only solid ground and the night sky remained. In the sky was the moon and the sun, both directly above the horizon. Yuuko stood, in her red dress, by the moon. Clow stood, with his clear blue eyes, by the sun. They just stood there for a while until Clow said: "I'm sorry..." And he cried.

**x x x**

When Yuuko opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a wooden ceiling. She stared at it for a few minutes before sighing and sitting up. She rubbed her temples and tried to remember what the dream was about. When she did, she said aloud: "Not a dream of the future, but a dream of the past, eh?"

She chuckled to herself and looked towards her large closet. She got out of her bed and opened the two doors, revealing a vast amount of clothes of different colors, styles, and sizes. She went through half of it until she found what she was looking for: a red dress with white lace.

She took it out and examined it; it looked as new as ever. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," she said. A teenager with dark black hair, blue eyes and glasses entered. "You're finally awake." When he saw what was in her hands, he said with a sigh, "Yuuko-san, is that a new outfit?"

She smiled at him. He continued, "It looks... mysterious. Are you going to wear it for today's festival?" She shook her head, which surprised him. "I'm never going to wear this again." He looked at her blankly and started to walk away.

"Because he's not here anymore," she mumbled. Watanuki turned his head and asked, "Did you say something?" Yuuko grinned and shook her head. Watanuki eyed her suspiciously but left her alone to herself and her dress, closing the door behind him.

**FIN.**


End file.
